


Like a river flows

by bambabam



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Execution, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: In which the final prophecy didn't exist, Aziraphale and Crowley didn't swap, and certain death lies ahead of them.





	Like a river flows

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i tried to write a fluffy slow-dance fic but my brain just had to do this™

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

They were dancing, again. It was a favorite pastime of both; a small ounce of joy in their eternity together.

It was Crowley who led this time, his hands squeezing Aziraphale's waist and hand softly, humming as he stepped and led the dance dutifully. Aziraphale had always liked the way Crowely's chest vibrated when he sung as they waltzed lazily, memories of laughter and lightweight love leaving bittersweet trails on his tongue. 

If it was like any other normal day, both Aziraphale and Crowley would have been smiling and laughing and content and Aziraphale's stomach wouldn't feel like lead and Aziraphale's heart would soar and Aziraphale would have never wanted to trade this moment for anything else in the world.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

—but it wasn't like any normal day_. _

Aziraphale thought his heart was going to burst any second. His mind was racing, his heart thundering; _he didn't want to die, he didn't want this to happen_—

—Aziraphale willed himself not to cry and buried his face on the crook of Crowley's neck, Aziraphale's grip on Crowley's shoulders tightening as he did. The only answer the angel received was Crowley pulling Aziraphale a little closer to himself, leading him still into the waltz Crowley had dragged them into.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

"_Some things are meant to be_," hummed Crowley softly, the slight crack on his voice betraying the calmness of his gestures. In this moment of weakness, Aziraphale felt Crowley's body tremble— but it was gone as soon as it came. 

Aziraphale screwed his eyes shut, but it was not enough to stop the tears from streaming down his face. His throat felt raw.

"But it shouldn't be," the angel whispered, though Crowley heard it anyway. The demon stiffened. "It doesn't have to end this way. It _shouldn't, _Crowley."

Crowley pulled away and cupped his hands on Aziraphale's face instead, and Aziraphale felt Crowley's thumbs wipe off the tears off his cheeks. When Aziraphale opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Crowley's familiar gentle smile but Crowley's eyes were full of sorrow and brimming with tears. 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Crowley pressed a kiss on Aziraphale's nose before pulling away completely. "You can still run, Angel," he said, still softly, still smiling at Aziraphale despite the tremble in his voice and the pain in his eyes. "I can hold them off for you, enough for you to escape. Alpha Centauri's always a better choice than death, right?"

Aziraphale shook his head. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck. "I'm not leaving you." _Not anymore_. "We're going together, this time."

Crowley remained stiff. His tried to break free from Aziraphale's grasp, and only replied when he realized he couldn't. "Now's not the time to be stubborn, Angel. Just go."

"We can still do this. We may have enough time to—"

"_We _don't, Aziraphale, but _you _will! I'm a dead man either way but I'm never going to bring you down with me. Don't make me miracle you to Alpha Centauri."

"I'll be as good as dead when you're gone," said the angel bitterly, pulling Crowley closer to him. "We _will_ make it to the end, like we have always done. Okay?"

There was a pause, before Crowley finally sagged in Aziraphale's arms, sighing. "Okay," he said, voice breaking as he re-wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's waist. "Okay."

\------------

They didn't make it to the end.

It was Crowley that they got first (Crowley, Crowley, _Crowley)_. Aziraphale had screamed, wailed, cursed, struggling to reach for Crowley's outstretched hand despite the fact that he was being pulled away, too, off to the sky and Crowley sinking through a fissure of hands.

Aziraphale felt nothing afterwards— not the sting in his in his throat, nor the bonds on his wrists, nor Gabriel's fist hitting his face as the archangel's face filled with fury. The Principality simply stared at the Gabriel's fuming figure, face unnaturally void of any emotion.

"This is why we fucking have _that_, Aziraphale," Gabriel had seethed, fury seeping into his voice as he aimed his accusing finger to the Hellfire, and then to Aziraphale, who was wiping the blood from his nose with his finger. "It's for _things_ like _you_. Disgusting."

Gabriel's words didn't cut anymore, now that Aziraphale's chest felt numb and raw and empty— now that Aziraphale had half of his heart taken away from him, now that Crowley's _fucking _gone. The angel didn't even notice the tears that were streaming down his face until he felt Uriel wipe them off away— a mockery of a caring touch.

The violet-eyed Archangel exhaled sharply, struggling to keep calm as he clenched his fist once, then twice. "We're wasting our time. Just push him off, or whatever. Get this over with quickly." He had said, taking a quick look at his pocketwatch, ready to storm his way out of the vast room whenever able. Uriel loomed over Aziraphale, tugging harshly at the rope binding his wrists to the chair. Sandalphon roughed the Principality up, pushing and shoving Aziraphale towards the demonic flame. Aziraphale didn't bother resisting. He closed his eyes instead. 

The Hellfire's wild embers were scorching, but Aziraphale could only remember the fiery-hot trails Crowley's caresses left on his skin, the fluttering in his chest whenever Crowley looked at him the way he would only ever look at Aziraphale, and Crowley, Crowley, _Crowley_.

Aziraphale's lips upturned to a bittersweet smile. "_Some things are meant to be,_" He said before the flames devoured him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa god i'm sorry, i just had to make them suffer JAKDJWKDJWK
> 
> I hope you liked reading this, as I wrote it at 5am with approximately 25 minutes of sleep, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
